powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Marshall
Tony Marshall ''is a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr's fan-fiction continuity of Power Rangers', Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders, now reknown as Power Rangers: Marsh-Verse '''Tony is one of the top main and original characters that debuted in 1999. Tony is the main protagonist of this Power Rangers series despite of it as a fan-fiction based era. Tony corresponds with Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's protagonist Ryouma/GingaRed. In the original cuts of ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena and in the unreleased films of the series (2002-2009), Tony was originally portrayed by former Spider-Man actor Tobey Maguire. In the reboot series starting in 2014, Tony's current actor likeness is actor Wes Bentley. '''Character History 'Pre-Marsh Verse (2002-2012)' Tony was a freelance photographer from 2002 to 2009 until his job was took over by Christopher Donner, Jr). Tony is currently the 2nd Generation Red Galaxy Ranger and he is friends with his teammates AJ Weems, Browne Jones, Billy James, Jane O'Hara, and his older brother Jesse Marshall . Tony also had a girlfriend beforehand, who later returns to Terra Venture the following year. Gwen McQueen , the first girl who was in his life for the first two years, returns to him. Tony knew Gwen when he was 18 years old. 'Origin' Tony is also the first non-human Red Ranger in a fan-fiction series. When the character was first introduced by Marsh, Tony was only 4 years old as a extraterrestrial alien orphan human boy who would later, growing up as a teen later an adult, develop amazing and great powers to save mankind. Tony's initial homeworld was Earth. When he was there, his stepfather Rex Turner-Patterson adopted him when he was a very young child. By his teen years, years later, after hearing tragic news about a warfare battle so disastrous, Tony began hearing news about his stepfather getting killed in the battlefield during a "uncalled-for" airstrike. His stepfather's death continues to ponder in his life as he must fulfill his responsibilities. His stepbrother, Jesse Marshall, has always been on his side. When Tony first became a Power Ranger, he is always self-confident about his destiny and his close kindmenship with his team. 'Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-2012)' We first reintroduce Tony (in his non-Ranger civilian form) in the opening segment "The Queen's Allure" of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, which is likely a retelling of the Lost Galaxy episode "Stolen Beauty." When Trakeena -via as Tracy Turner - shows up on Terra Venture in disguise as Tracy, Tony is first seen briefly wearing a dark navy sweater and blue pants with a red shirt. Tony heads to a local Wendy's restaurant meeting up with two juice jockies. Tracy appears and stalks Tony. By Tracy's arrival, she sits next to him. They then exchange smiles (Tony seems to not like her, sort of). When Tracy orders a burger/fry meal Tony requested first, the manager initially gave his order to Tracy by mistake and Tony and the manager (obviously was Bulk) get the fussing. After Tony asked him to get another order, Tracy gives Tony his burger back, and the two get to know each other. He was about to chomp down to his sandwich but Tracy distracts him saying that she's new on Terra Venture, somewhat. Tony finds it "very funny" and Tracy does a feign laugh. He didn't realize the burger has been poisoned. Even though the poisonous salomella was fowl, he did not take a single bite. Bulk tells him that they're all out of burgers. Tracy is ticked off and this was a opportunity to give Tony enough time to meet up with his friends about their next battle with Trakeena's monster Crumummy. Before heading to the hotel, Devin Stewart(Seth Green), a big Power Ranger fan and tech wiz, tells Tony that Tracy Turner is his stalker. Back at the Northgate Inn Hotel, Tony introduces his friends to Tracy. After Tony take Tracy out for a walk, his companions follow but behind, then suddenly a crane falls out of the sky coming from out of nowwhere and this was a result that Crumummy did it. In order to not let the monster take the beauty from Tracy, Tony gets her out of sight from Crumummy (after he already stole the beauty from Wendy Jane's friends Carrie Miller(Kristen Wiig) and Allison(Diora Baird)). While the other Rangers are morphed, going after Mummy and a group of Stingwingers, Tony gets Tracy to safety and checks on the girls. After Crumummy escaped, Tony takes Tracy home, but where? At the park, Tony is seen sitting on a bench, unseemingly, as Tracy gets two glasses of orange drink (one of the glasses had her poisoning his, as she makes sure). It was a distraction. Tony gets up for no reason after Tracy thanked him for taking her home and he tells her that has to go but Tracy wanted him to relax. No need for relaxation, he turns around and drinks his juice. After he took a chug, Tony fakes his death, whilst he didn't know his drink was poisoned. Tracy meets up with Crumummy as he congratulates her on good work well done and she calls Tony, passed out, a fool. The plan of Tracy possessing the Beauty Jar that initially belongs to Crumummy, backfired. Billy runs up and dumps all the beauty from the jar and all of the beauty Crumummy once stole goes up in the air. Billy and Austin Weems (Tyler James Williams, uncredited only seen in this segment since the Everybody Hates Chris actor was let go for the remainder of the film) regroup and the two first see Tracy morph back into Trakeena. As the fight progresses, Tony gets up, still unconscious, and finds out that Tracy disappeared to who knows where and she was never seen again since. 2 1/2 years later, in the near but not too distant future, where the movie mainly begins, Tony is seen with his military convoy team, this time with the tag-along help of his best friend AJ Weems, the Yellow Ranger. The team and the two were about to deliver the warheads to Terra Venture until suddenly, an ambush happened. They were being ambushed by the Neo-Vipers, in their gunship, then on foot. After Tony got AJ to safety, Tony runs up to get the case back until he was spotted by two vipers with flashlights attached to their guns and then sees Trakeena, who Tony now sees her as a 50-something year old cougar bug queen. Tony previously recognized her as "Tracy Turner", his stalker from two years ago. After being upperkicked in the face by Trakeena, and when the other Power Rangers show up to pursue the ambush, Tony goes after Trakeena who runs off and gets the case back. Running through the dark forest, Tony grabs Trakeena by the back and the two roll down on a hill and Trakeena kicks Tony in the gut as she tries to get the briefcase and then is being stopped by Browne Jones (as the Green Ranger). Trakeena retreats on the Vipers' gunship and just to show that something from Tony's past has dawned on him. After the other Rangers take Tony and AJ in to PRLG-UNDERGROUND, as they are being greeted by Terra Venture's new field commander Commander Chalmers(Robert Downey, Jr), and confronts a Chris Donner hologram in conversation of the warheads, Tony wants to join this Power Ranger-affiliated military unit known as the Galactic Military Police Defenders (unit) via to him mentioning to Chalmers that he knows a lot about Trakeena. In the segment "The Terra Venture Clinic Asylum," Tony appears, this time with all of the other 4 Power Rangers standing up to a demented and fatally-ill Trakeena, who is seen in a straitjacket. 'Marsh-Verse Rebooted' ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan Film) '' Tony is an outcast. What led him to don the power of the Red Galaxy Ranger is his unprecedented ambition and consideration of his destiny determining if he is worthy of being the Red Ranger and a leader. He was believed to be an only child of the Marshall family until he finds out that Jesse is his brother. Tony and Jesse's parents both died when they were young in an accident unknown of to the two surviving brothers. Tony and Jesse are orphan brothers but grew up years apart living in different orphanage homes on earth. By the time Tony got older, he had finished school but never went to college. On his expedition on the space colony of Terra Venture (Mark II), Tony reunited with Jesse but Jesse wasn't happy to see his brother come onboard to a rule that the ship's Captain, Chalmers, told him that no family relatives should come onboard. Tony disrespected that rule but later on a mission regarding the Quasar Sabers caused Jesse to fall victim of a cracked sinkhole of the earth thanks to courtesy of Villamax. Tony took on the power of the Red Ranger and the Quasar Saber - inherited by the Lion Galactabeast - to honor his brother's fall and has sought revenge against Villamax, who and his villainous self is responsible for his brother's demise. Relationship-wise, Tony is best friends with Browne Jones (Green Ranger of the Neo-Galaxy team) and Miranda Campbell (Yellow Ranger of the neo-Galaxy team) and is in a love relationship with Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger of the Neo-Galaxy team). When it came to Will James (fellow Blue Ranger of the Neo-Galaxy team), his friendship with him didn't go out so well as thought. When Tony encountered Will, Will came off as a brash jerk and being self-pretentious, strict and careless. Later on, Will, after being jealous of Tony's relationship with Gwen, started to open up to positive feelings with him and expressed how much of a jerk he was toward his soon-to-be future Red Ranger prior. ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena (2019) 'Galleries' ' 20160514_234151.jpg 20151105_155126.jpg|Tony's Pre-PRLG 2 puppet, 2015. Image2 (9).jpg|Tony in his GSA uniform. 20160102_220148.jpg 20150923_121228.jpg 20160514_233027.jpg ' 'Team Members' 'Current Rangers' ' 20160514_232920.jpg| Will James 20160514_232900.jpg| Miranda Campbell 20160514_232830.jpg| Browne Jones 20160514_232757.jpg| Siri DeSade ' 'Former Rangers' 'As A Ranger' Trivia *Tony was involved in being a major character in a film based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy twice till million times from 2002 to 2009 until 2010 when the movie finally made into actual production with The Rise of Trakeena. **Prior to being mostly recognized for playing the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man in Sam Raimi's film trilogy of the same character, Tobey Maguire was involved in playing this character, by Anthony Marsh, Jr, numerous times since the release of the original 2002 ''Spider-Man movie. After Marsh saw Maguire in the films, he wanted him to be the Red Ranger in his PRLG film project which took Marsh 10-11 years in development. **Before Maguire was cast, several other actors were previously negotiated to play Tony Marshall. **When Maguire was cast, Marsh originally wanted him to play the Red Ranger's civilian form - Leo Corbett, who was portrayed by Danny Slavin on television. Unfortunately, after Slavin reprised Leo for one final time in "Forever Red" of Power Rangers: Wild Force, he retired from acting and decided to become a court judge in Phoenix, Arizona and Leo was dropped from the film. *Like the actor, in real life, who plays him, Tony is also a vegetarian. *Like the actor, in real life, who plays him, Tony also grew up with a rough childhood. *In Anthony Marsh, Jr's fanfic comic series of Lost Galaxy, Tony has appeared in over 2,999 comics of the series, from its debut year 1999 to its final year 2009. *The Rise of Trakeena sought a common relationship between Tony and Trakeena. However, in the TV series, Trakeena strongly dislikes the Red Ranger due to her believing of him destroying her father Scorpius in the 21st episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - which in Marsh's common case is "Heir to the Throne." *Tony is the first Red Ranger - though, non-canon -to be involved in having a secret affair with a female villain. *''The Rise of Trakeena'' sought a lot of character development for Tony, making him the first non-canon Red Ranger with the most character and storyline development. See Also *Ryouma - Tony's counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Right Susuki - Tony's counterpart in Ressha Sentai ToQger * *The Marshall Family * *Gwen McQueen. Tony's first love, also as the Pink Ranger. *AJ Weems, Tony's best friend, also as the Yellow Ranger. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Marsh-Verse Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena